When Harry met Abi
by IrishPixie82
Summary: Picking up where HBP left off. With the death of Dumbledore Harry learns a secret about his family 's past and family that he never knew he had. OCCW, HG, HrR and many more. please read and review. Rated for later chapters. CoWritten by SparrowsLily:
1. THe Chase

Chapter 1: The Chase 

Street lights shed some light onto the dark streets of a peaceful, country town. Only the sound of crickets chirping and an owl hooting off in the distance disrupted the sleeping town. The occasional squirrel or opossum would scurry across the dimly lit streets, disappearing into the darkness of yards and the forest that lay as a protector to this town.

For all the peace the town had, what was about to occur could not have been predicted. The silence of the night was abruptly shattered when a dark, messy-haired boy came barreling out of the woods, with such a look of fright that it would seem that death himself was chasing the boy this night. This boy, seeing the street lamps ahead ran for that light as if it were his only saving grace from what he was running from. He ran from the edge of the woods through the large open field. As he did, a wolf's howl echoed through the night, shattering completely whatever peace the night had held. Following the howl of the wolf, a dark, curly-haired young woman came bolting of the woods, as the boy had, except whatever expression her face wore, it seemed that the darkness hid it from the world. A few short seconds after she looked to see where the boy was heading, she made after him as another loud, more dangerous sounding howl echoed through the streets of the town. The sound was getting closer, much closer. A few houses close to woods became dimly lit, as the residence of those homes tried to see what the noise was. Another howl, this one was now frighteningly close, right at the edge of the woods. It seemed as though the wolf was about to come out right at that moment. Instead another young woman, this one with strawberry-blonde, straight hair came almost gallivanting out of the woods, but hot on the trail of the two ahead of her. As if on cue, she reared her head back, soaking up the dim light of the moon and let out an unearthly howl as she continued to chase the two ahead of her. A twig snapped behind her and she stopped. Turning to look, a red-headed man came blundering out from the woods, gasping for air. The woman in front of him, howled with laughter, which sounded as yet another howling wolf.

"Knock it off with the howling already! And go! I'll catch up in a sec. Gotta catch my breath" The man said, the woman laughed and took off at a run. Still able to see the two ahead of her, she followed in their direction.

The boy, now seemingly still frightened, especially from the howling, ran harder through the light as soon as his feet hit pavement. Not knowing where to run to with one of his chasers so close on his heels, he decided just to stay in the light until an opportunity to hide came. His run became more of danger as he had to leap over stray animals, garden gnomes, small fences, and so on. Through yards, past parked cars, through a small playground, through front yards, until he thought he was home free. He turned to see if he lost whoever, or whatever was chasing him when 'smack!' he tripped when he avoided a bench and tumbled onto the ground. He rolled over, ignoring whatever pain, just in time to see his pursuer had caught up to him. He made to jump on his feet and run again when she yelled.

"No! Wait... Please... Harry Wait! Don't run!" the dark haired girl yelled between gasps for breaths. She stopped a few feet in front of him, finally catching up, to her relief. Harry froze, puzzled and looking for a way to get away, but curious as to how this normal looking stranger could possibly know his name. She had to be one of his kind, or so he thought when he first glanced at her through the woods a few miles back.

"How.." he had started to speak, but stopped when the woman in front of him pulled out an inhaler and brought it up to her lips, by which time, the second female that was chasing him caught up, laughing.

"I don't understand what's so hard about understanding to breathe. It's like that movie we watched, ya know; "Wax on, Wax off"?

It's called you breathe in, breathe out and repeat millions of times day in and day out." Her ranting stopped by the dark-haired woman's look of death that was aimed at the blonde.

The strawberry-blonde frowned, and then smirked in a kidding way. "I sorry, I love you and please don't kill me?" Even though she had a playful tone, Harry felt that the killing part was what these girls were here to do. But wanting answering to so many things first, he decided to ask his questions.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? How'd you find me? Why were you chasing me and who the hell are you?" He said in slight frustration, hoping to get answers. Just as he got out all his questions, the dark-haired girl brought the inhaler away from her lips and took in a few deep breaths as if she really had forgotten how to breathe as her friend had said.

"Thank god you stopped running Harry."

"Well to answer one of our questions, I am Bianca, and the one gasping for breath next to me, her name is Abigail."

"What's going on? Why were you chasing me like that? I thought you were death-eaters. And weren't you wearing robes?"

"Sorry Harry, but as soon as you bolted we had no choice but to follow. And well the robes got in the way so I ditched them." Abigail said, with her inhaler still in her hand.

"What do you mean no choice?" Harry asked.

Abigail moved her inhaler. "How about we answer all your questions someplace you'll feel safe, and I think we woke up the town. Rather 'Miss I-love-to-howl' over here did."

"Where do you think we should go?"

"Charlie's mum's of course." Bianca said with a smile then howled again and laughed.

"B, do you mind? Like, this is important."

"Right, the thing... yeah... I should make myself scarce." Bianca turned around to walk away, but apparently expected to see another person behind her. "Charlie? Charlie come on! Where'd ya go?"

Abigail removed a sealed letter from her pocket and handed it to

Harry. "All the answers are in this letter, and whatever questions don't get answered then I can fill in the blanks."

Harry looked at the letter, but still not knowing who these two girls really are, and if they could trust them or not, pretended as if the letter wasn't even there. For all he knew something could be in there that could kill him just by touching it, or a portkey to send him straight to Voldemort. He sighed, they seemed like nice, trustworthy people.

Harry looked at Bianca walking around like a lost puppy dog, still looking for whoever this Charlie was, then looked at Abigail. "Is she always like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. She and Charlie are my best friend's so ya learn to live with how you're friends are."

Harry then mumbled to himself, "And I thought my friends were weird."

"What was that Potter?" Bianca asked him, suddenly turning to him and stopping her looking for Charlie.

"I didn't say anything." Harry said a bit too surprised that he was heard.

"You think Abigail has weird friends? What and Ron and Hermione aren't weird?" Bianca said sharply.

"How do you know me, and how do you know who my best friends are?"

"Ronald Weasley right? And Hermione Granger?" Bianca said smiling softly.

"Yeah, but how?.."

Harry was cut off by Charlie walking up behind them.

"I know you know Charlie, Charlie Weasley, your best friend Ron's older brother." Bianca said as Abigail still held onto the letter she was trying to give Harry.

"Harry. Good to see you stopped. I can't keep up."

"That's cause you're out of shape you jock."

"Prissy wolf."

"Mama's boy."

"Wanna be a real witch."

"Oh stuff it, the both of you. Now let's get to Mum Weasley's

please. This isn't exactly the best place to be talking to Harry."

"Sorry Abi, you're right. Come on, I got the portkey. We can get home easier that way."

"Sure it's safe Charlie?"

"Yeah, me and Dad made it ourselves."

"Okay, now on three. Everyone touch it."

"One."

There was a noise in the distance coming closer, faster and faster, closer and closer it came.

"Two."

And suddenly two blurs of identical red-hair landed and hopped off their brooms, and together said.

"Never fear, the twins are here."

Bianca, Charlie, Harry, and Abigail laughed.

"Three." And woosh, they were gone by the portkey.

"Oh man! George. Now we have to fly all the way home cause you just had to fly and swear to mom not to Apparate."

"Well you're the one that took so long in getting our brooms."

"Oh shove off!" The Weasley twins hopped back onto their brooms and flew off in the direction they came. Leaving the little country town to return to its peaceful and silent nightly slumber.


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2: The Letter

A split second after Charlie said ˜three' the four of them were standing right outside the door to the Weasley home. Charlie, after a moment of composing himself walked over to the door to the Burrow, knocked 3 times loudly and 6 times softly, then 2 times loudly. Arthur Weasley came to the door, asked Charlie a question, then opened the door to the four of them.

"Welcome home Charlie. I trust you found Harry alright?"

"Yeah, we found him alright."

"Good, good, now hurry in, the lot of you." Harry followed the three into the kitchen of the Burrow, where Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were having some tea. Hermione's cat Crookshank's was roaming around, which automatically meant that Hermione was here. Harry turned as Mr. Weasley shut the door behind him.

"Harry! Great to see you here and safe m'boy."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, it's good to see you again to."

"Oh Harry! Forgive me for not getting up dear. Fleur and I just finished giving Bill his bandage change. Ron and Hermione are already in bed for the night." She then turned to Charlie. "Where are Fred and George? They left only minutes after you."

"Flying back I suppose Aunt Molly." Bianca said. "I think

Charlie forgot they were on their way and used to portkey to get home. The twins reached us a second before we were ported away."

"Thank you Bianca."

"Well I think we should all turn in. Abigail, when you come up, you and Bianca are in Percy's room tonight. Didn't expect to have to twins home. Said they needed to work more tonight and didn't want to bother anyone. And Harry dear, the extra bed is set for you in Ron's room. Goodnight." Slowly, everyone save for Abigail and Harry headed upstairs for the night. Charlie and Bianca jokingly bickering with one another.

"Are you related to the Weasley's?" Harry asked Abigail.

"No Harry, Bianca is. Her mother is Mr. Weasley's sister. I

however am not. Though I wouldn't mind it."

"So you said something about a letter?"

"Ah yes." Abigail said placing the letter in front of him. "Take your time reading it. I will be right here with this cup of tea waiting for questions."

Top of Form

Harry nodded softly as he reached for the letter. He lifted it off he table and turned it over to open it. It had a seal in white, black and gold. A white lily, surrounded by black stag horns, then a 'P' in gold as the stem of the lily. Harry smiled softly, there was no doubt that this was from his parents, no doubt at all. He was so tempted not to open it simply because this was the seal his parents used on all of their mail, and he had never known that and didn't want to ruin it. On the other hand though, he was highly curious to know more about this whole thing with him apparently having a sister. Without further hesitation on his part, he opened the letter.

The second he did it started to glow, and words formed in pristinely neat hand writing. 'Place the letter on the table, please.' The words confused Harry for a second then he did as the letter asked him to do. Then in messy handwriting, much like his own, another sentenced formed, 'And if you're standing, I suggest you sit down and back up a few inches from said letter.' Harry found this awfully odd and looked at Abigail, but she had the same puzzled look on her face that he did. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and as the light faded there, in "Barbie doll sized" height, were holograms of none other then Lily and James Potter. They both looked at Harry and smiled, and then saw Harry on his feet, trying to keep his balance, as he had jumped up and back, knocking his chair over and almost fell onto the fallen chair himself, his mouth was wide open, more like gaping, and he kept blinking as if he thought he was seeing things.

Abigail, who had stopped looking at Harry, turned to look at these small forms of their parents. "My letter never did that." She said absently, than Lily and James turned to look at her.

"Abby, oh my little Abby, you are such a beautiful young woman now." Lily said softly and happily.

James smirked, "Abby, my babygirl, what up kid?"

"What up kid? After all these years all you can think of to say to your only daughter is what up kid? And you Lily, you sound so happy in seeing me go from a 7 year old to a 24 year old in what may seem like a day for you, how dare you! Why did Harry get a letter with the forms of you two, and all I got was just a plain old letter? What am I not a good enough kid for you guys?"

"Abigail, sweetheart, please calm down." Lily said patiently.

"Harry, close your mouth and sit down. And no mum I will not calm down!"

"Uh, hey, Abby, could you like make us human size so its easier to talk to you guys. Lil.. hey, when we did this special letter, we didn't persay, happen to include my broom in with us did we? Cause I wanna play some Quidditch. I mean I image both my kids were great at it. I mean how could they not be? When I was."

"James, shut up, we have more important things to do then worry about you wanting to play that horrid game."

"Just shut up the two of you cause you have a lot of explaining to do as to why I had to grow up without a mother or father, and why my little brother, the only real family I had, was left to grow up in that muggle hell-hole of a home your call your sister's where he was treated more like a servant then a family member. And how he didn't know who or what he was until Hagrid showed up to tell him about Hogwarts! And Harry for the last time, close your mouth and sit down!" The last bit of Abby's yelling snapped Harry out of his staring trance, and picked up his chair and sat back down at the table, unable to take his eyes off of his parents.

Just as Lily was about to start explaining her and James' reasoning behind how events turned out before and while the 'letter' was being created, two groggy looking girls came walking down the stairs. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she saw small forms of the Potters standing on the Weasley's kitchen table. Then, right behind her came Ginny, still more then half asleep, she walked right past Hermione. Without even realizing what was going on, she moved next to Harry, gave him a big kiss on the cheek, mumbled something that sounded like 'Hi honey-bear.' Ginny then sat down, folded her arms onto the table, rested her head on her arms then fell right back to sleep.

"Ooo, my boy is a babe magnet!" James managed to get out before Ron came stumbling down the stairs. Nonchalantly kissed Hermione before walking past her, over to the icebox, pulled out the milk then started drinking it. And then he realized what he had just done, and that he wasn't dreaming especially with the look Hermione wore on her face, then froze, milk overflowing from his mouth, pouring all over himself and down onto the floor, making quite a mess.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something to Ron, and then he realized how stupid he looked with milk just drenching him all over. Put the milk down and started to clean up the mess he made, still not realizing that the Potter's, tiny as a doll, were standing, seemingly alive, on the table.

"You know what mom, dad? I don't want to hear whatever you have to say about why you separated me and Harry. He and I would have been perfectly fine if we had stayed together, but no, I had to be shipped off to America with Bianca for the 4 years proceeding your death!" Abigail stood angrily, then moved to go walking up the stairs when Bianca came walking into the kitchen from the stairs. Everyone who looked at her thought that she was awake until she started making sounds like a pup dreaming. Charlie had come down behind her, and was standing behind Hermione as Bianca started walking around in a circle, sitting down, then standing and walking in a circle again before laying down on the kitchen floor and falling back to sleep.

Charlie burst out laughing, and tried not to double over. "Guess she still sleep walks huh?"

"Charlie, can you deal with your freak of a cousin. I don't have the energy to deal with her right now." Abby said as she was about to walk up the stairs to go to bed. As Charlie moved to go wake up Bianca, Bill came walking down the stairs, followed by the twins. Bill looked at Charlie trying to wake up Bianca, then at Abigail.

"She sleep walking again?"

"More like sleep pupping again." Abigail said, her tone not as angry anymore.

Charlie, after another minute got Bianca to wake up while the twins were fighting with Bill to move out of their way so they could see what was going on.

Bianca stood up, and with the goofiest looking face she yelled. "Bilbo! Bilbo your awake! Oo goodie. Abby its Bilbo!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Bilbo? That's it B! No more Lord of the Rings for you of any sort. That includes the Hobbit and any other works done by Tolkien or anything that has Tolkien's name attached to it!"

"Wow and here I thought the Weasley family was slightly more normal then me." James said and laughed to himself. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs, getting past the twins, Bill and Hermione. They both looked at the miniature copies of James and Lily, quickly said hello to them, then turned to their children.

"Alright, everyone back to bed. And yes that does include you also Bianca."

"But I'm 24 in 3 days. And not one of your children."

"No, but you are our niece and a guest in our home, so bed. Now. And please Hermione, you as well."

"Of course Mrs. Weasley, but why are there two miniature forms of Harry's parents in your kitchen?"

"You'll just have to wait to hear that from Harry I suppose, now everyone back to bed so Harry and Abigail can return to their talking with James and Lily."

"But mum, why does Abby get to stay?" Ron asked as he was being ushered out of the kitchen.

"Cause Abby and Harry are siblings you tard." Bianca said as she helped the sleeping Ginny up the stairs and out of the kitchen. Abigail stood there as slowly everyone, except her, Harry, her parents and Charlie were left. Abby looked at Charlie who was staring at her.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked, slight worry to his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go ahead to bed. I'll see you in the morning." With that said she went and sat back down at the table across from Harry as Charlie quietly walked the up to bed. 


	3. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

"It's getting late, Harry and I have had a long night already, so Mum, Dad, why don't you explain to us why we were separated from each other so many years ago. And I promise I won't yell again."

"Agreed." Lily said with a smile, and without fail, James chimed in. "Abs, my little daddy's girl, can you uh, make us life like sized?"

"Now if I make you 'life like sized' would you be real or are you just going to be life sized holograms?" Abi asked skeptically.

"We will be very much real." Lily answered when James even looked confused.

"Okay Fine." Abi said shortly and then muttered a spell and waved her hands at her parents. Now Lily and James were "life like sized" standing on the Weasley's kitchen table.

"Ouch" James groaned as his head made sudden contact with the ceiling. After James and Lily settled themselves in chairs Lily spoke.

"Abi, Harry, your both probably wondering how it is possible that we are here and alive knowing that at the end of your fourth year Harry you saw our 'spirits' come out of Voldamorts wand. Well that was just a simple projection of us. It was part of a very complicated spell. A spell that you" Lily looked intently at Abi "Abigail binded for us with the help of Dumbledore." Lily stopped talking when Abi opened her mouth to talk.

"So you mean I helped in all of this? How come I cant remember it? Why? Mom why?" Abi practically shouted at her mother.

"You were so young at the time. You weren't even 7 at the time. You begged us to let you help. You were always an advanced child. You even went behind our backs and went directly to Dumbledore saying that you had to help. And the reason you might not remember could be cause Dumbledore may have erased that part of your memory." Lily explained. " I guess after all was said and done Dumbledore acted like a secret keeper and that's why no-one remembers you ever being a part of Harry's life. To everyone but those who were close to you at the time saw you as just another child orphaned by the war. And after Dumbledore passed away, everyone stared remembering that Harry had an older sister." Lily explained further.

After Lily explained all that she allowed both her children to let it all sink in. After a few minutes of silence she asked Abi "So Abi, What happened after… after we 'died' that night?"

"Um were do I begin?" she questioned out loud.

"Well where were you when every thing happened?" Harry asked quietly.

"I was at Remus's house. It was my seventh birthday and I was allowed to go over to Bianca's house to celebrate Halloween and my birthday. I slept over at her house and therefore was saved so to speak. The next morning they broke the news to me. I was to go live in America with Aunt Janie her family and that Harry would be staying here and living with Aunt Petty and her family. I was shocked. Since the body's were never recovered they held a small memorial service and I was sent to America. Remus and Bee went with me till I got settled in over there. Remus thought it would be safer if Bee stayed there where she would be safe from the death eaters that were still terrorizing Britain. We lived there for four years. We were tutored by my mentor Jazzlyn who is a mage. On Harry's 5th birthday we got our Hogwarts letters and were escorted back to the UK by Dumbledore himself. I stayed with Bee and Remus till the first day of September... Well during my stay at Hogwarts I was a prefect and in my seventh year I was named head-girl. After graduation from Hogwarts I went back to America to refine my powers and train to become a teacher, an Auror and a Healer. I also minored in exotic animal training. I specialize in working with elemental dragons." Abi finished not really sure of what else to tell them. She figured that if they wanted more details they would ask her.

"Abi, what subject do you teach?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Everything but my favorite is Defense." She answered with a small smile. After talking about anything from the weather to the current quidditch season to the war they decided to call it a night. Harry bid everyone goodnight and headed up to Ron's room. Lily and James headed into the living room to talk to Molly who had come down only minutes before. And Abi headed up to Percy's old room which she was currently sharing with Bianca. 


	4. Here Comes The Rain

Chapter 4: Here Comes The Rain.

"Hey Ab's" Bianca greeted sleepily when a half asleep Abi entered the room.

"Hey Bee" Abi mumbled back as she changed her clothes and climbed into bed facing away from her friend.

"You okay Abi?" Bianca asked when she noticed her friend's shoulders shaking with sobs. When she didn't get a response she got out of bed to further investigate. Again she called out to her friend. When she still didn't get an answer she gently shook her friend. Upon shaking Abi Bianca was thrown across the room.

"Shit Abi! You didn't have to do that." Bianca exclaimed while rubbing her back where it hit the wall.

"Why? Why in Merlin's name would you shake me? What were you thinking? You know not to sneak up on me." Abi shot back.

"I called to you three times. You never answered me. I was worried." Bianca said slightly offensively. "Are you Okay?" Bianca asked again when she noticed Abi's tear stained cheeks. Her normally honey-hazel colored eyes were bright green and shining with unshed tears.

"I'm FINE!" Abi said more forcibly then she meant to and turned away from her friend.

"So your; Freaking out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional?" Bianca snapped back pissed that her friend was shutting her out.

"Bee Please just leave me be. Please?" Abi sobbed at her friend.

"Fine I'll go sleep in Gin's room but I don't thin that you should be alone. I'm getting Charlie." Bianca remarked.

"Please don't?" Abi pleaded with her friend.

"You need him!" Bianca said and left the room before Abi could argue anymore.

Abi turned over so her back was to the door and tried to clear her mind. She had know Charlie since she was eleven yeas old and knowing Bianca since birth she knew that her best friend was talking to Charlie and that it would be only a matter of time before he would be confronting her. Even though she had known him for do long and he had seen her cry many times in the past, she didn't want to let him see her cry now for reasons she didn't even know.

"Ace" Charlie said gently as he entered the room using the nickname he gave her when they were on the quidditch team back at Hogwarts. When she didn't answer him he sat by her side and pulled her to him. The moment he did that she broke down completely. She clung o to him and sobbed uncontrollably and he held her, and rocked her all the while whispering soothing word into her hair. As she continued to cry he looked out the small window in the room and as dawn came so did the rain. He knew that seeing the rain meant hat Abi was really bad off. He knew that the rain wasn't just a coincidence; he knew that she was affecting the weather. He knew she wasn't reining her powers like she should have been. Once she had dozed off, Charlie tried to lay her down but she woke up and still clung to him. And then she spoke to him for the first time since he entered the room.

"Please stay with me" she asked softly with a desperate look in her eyes. He knew that she needed him and like so many times in the past he laid down with her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her tight and soon she was asleep in his arms. He stayed with her for another hour or so before untangling himself from her, kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room. Upon entering the kitchen he found Hermione, Ginny, Bianca, Lily and his mum having tea at the kitchen table. When she saw him Bianca rose from her seat and approached him.

"How is she?" She asked after giving him a hug.

"The weather should tell you that Bee." He responded "But I think she's going to be okay. She's sleeping now. What time is it anyway?" he questioned realizing how hungry he was.

"Its about 11:30" Ginny responded softly.

"How's Harry?" Charlie asked suddenly as he rummaged though the fridge for something to eat.

"He's doing a lot better then Abi. Remus is here so Harry, Ron, James and Remus are in the den playing exploding snaps cause your mum wouldn't let then go play quidditch in the rain much to James' chagrin." Lily said with a small laugh remembering James' face when Molly said the weather was too bad to play in it. 


End file.
